The present invention relates generally to confectionery products, such as chewing gums. More specifically, the present invention relates to confectionery products having specific additives and characteristics.
Providing confectionery products, such as chewing gums and candies, with a variety of flavors is known. For example, chewing gum can include flavoring agents such as: citrus oils; fruit essence; peppermint oil; spearmint oil; clove oil; wintergreen oil; anise; and the like. Additionally, using artificial flavoring agents to provide other flavors to the chewing gum is known.
Providing confectionary products with distinct characteristics is also known. For example, confections that include the chemical caffeine (3,7-Dihydro-1,3,7-trimethyl-1H-purine-2,6-dione) as an ingredient are generally known. However, a disadvantage of such caffeine chewing gums is the bitterness associated with same. As a result of this bitterness, many customers are still resistant to purchase such gums.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved caffeine gum that reduces the bitterness associated with traditional caffeine chewing gums.